Maverick
Promotions Wrestled for *South Pacific Wrestling *Arena Wrestle *Brutal Championship Wrestling *Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Career Debut: 4 June 2006, Showdown!/b - Lost against Billy Gunn. 25 June 2006, Fight Night/b - Won against Gal Pacino, T-Rav, Marcelo, Cheat and Jeff Hardy, IC title match. 2 July 2006, Showdown!/b - Won against Gal Pacino, IC title match. 9 July 2006, Showdown!/b - Won with Marcelo, Kid Keddzy and Baine against Clearly, Outlaw, Cheat and James. 16 July 2006, Showdown!/b - Won with The Joker against Ryan Cox and Jonny Gunnz vs Caza and Jeff Hardy vs The Cheat and T- Rav, tag team titles number one contender's match. 23 July 2006, Royal Rumble/b - 3rd place in the Royal Rumble match, eliminated by David Andrews. 30 July 2006, Showdown!/b - Lost against David Andrews in an intercontinental title match via DQ so retains his title. 7 August 2006, Showdown!/b - Lost with Tevin Williams, James Polack and Jodion against Triple H, Billy Gunn, David Andrews and Ty Bahr in an 8 man elimination match. 14 August 2006, Showdown!/b - Lost against David Andrews. 21 August 2006, Wrestlemania/b - Won against Michael Reece in a title-for-title match. 28 August 2006, Slamdown!/b - Won against Michael Reece in a first blood match. 4 September 2006, Slamdown!/b - Won against Tevin 'T-Dub' Williams. 11 September 2006, Showdown!/b - Lost a six man tag match with Ty Bahr and David Andrews against Tevin Williams, Michael Reece and Jonny. 18 September 2006, Revenge/b - Lost his UWE Hardcore Title in a hardcore match against Michael Reece. 2 October 2006, Showdown!/b - Won against Bison. 16 October 2006, Showdown!/b - Won against John Adelsberger in the quarter-finals of the king of the ring. 23 October 2006, Showdown!/b - Lost against Michael Reece in the semi-finals of the king of the ring. 30 October 2006, King of the Ring /b - Won against Hammer defending his Intercontinental Championship. 6 November 2006, Showdown!/b - Lost his Intercontinental title against Nicholas Rodriguez. 20 November 2006, Showdown!/b - Lost against Jodion. 27 November 2006, Survivor Series/b - Won a 5-on-5 match with Dave Andrews, The Who, Ty Bahr and Tony Black against Michael Reece, T-Dub, Ryan Ingram, John Adelsberger and Jonny. 4 December 2006, Showdown!/b - Won a tag team match with the icon David Andrews against Tevin Williams and Ryan Ingram 11 December 2006, Showdown!/b - Won a ladder match against The Who to win the Intercontinental championship. 25 December 2006, Christmas Chaos/b - Won a steel cage match against Ty Bahr to retain his Intercontinental championship. 8 January 2007, Showdown!/b - Lost with The Who in a triple threat tag team titles match against Greenbean and 'The Icon' David Andrews which included Ace and Baine. 15 January 2007, Showdown!/b - Lost against 'The Icon' David Andrews. 29 January 2007, Trial and Retribution/b - Won against Ryan Ingram to retain his Intercontinental Championship. 5 February 2007, Showdown!/b - Won the tag team championships with The Who against 'The Icon' David Andrews and Greenbean. 12 February 2007, Showdown!/b - Won against Greatness in an 'Earn your points match'. 19 February 2007, Showdown!/b - Won the hardcore title against Baine in a hardcore match. 26 February 2007, Judgement Day/b - Defended the Intercontinental title against Kraemer Simmonds and Jonny in a triple threat match. 26 February 2007/b - After the pay per view was injured and is out for an undefined period of time. 25 March 2007/b - Won against Greenbean at Hacked forcing Vince McMahon out of ownership. 27 March 2007/b - Lost against Baine. 2 April 2007/b - Lost against Baine and Jonny in a ladder match for the Hardcore Championship. 9 April 2007/b - Lost with The Who to James J. and Baine for the Tag Team Championship. Wrestling facts Finishing moves *'Top Gun' - (Top Rope Jackhammer) *'Heavy Metal' - (Spear) Signature moves *Suplex *Clothesline *180 Spinebuster *Sharpshooter *DDT *Snap Suplex *180 Backdrop *Reverse DDT Managers *Armando Alejandro Estrada *Torrie Wilson Nicknames *”The Difference Maker” Theme Music *Shooting Star by Black Stone Cherry *Metalingus by Alter Bridge Championships and accomplishments *'Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment' :*UWE Intercontinental Championship (2 times) :*UWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) (With The Who) :*UWE Hardcore Championship (2 times) *'Brutal Championship Wrestling' :*BCW European Championship (1 time) *'Arena Wrestle' :*AW Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Other Feds' :*SPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) Personal life Category:Wrestlers Category:American characters Category:Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment wrestlers